In sIn
by Etien716
Summary: This is an original story I created myself. It's all about hell on earth and what one person could do to handle said apocalypse.


This is an original story made with heart (I guess, lol). But when you see a link before, or in the middle of the story or paragraph, it's a link to a song to set the mood. I try to make the story as entertaining as possible. I credit all songs used to the musical artists and to the people who made it possible for me to put said songs in this story. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Prologue**

.com/watch?v=yVA-xTBeHyM

" I remember back when things were normal (relatively anyway). I remember the old sayings like **Don't let the bedbugs bite**, **It's raining cats and dogs**, or **When pigs fly**. I think the best way to explain what's going on now is with another famous saying. **When hell freezes over**. That applies perfectly in this situation, for you see hell has frozen over. And I guess Satan needed another place to live. The world you once knew is nothing but a desolate land of darkness. As far as I'm beginning to understand, what seems to have happened is that a science experiment to concentrate air and make things a little more healthy for our world. Glad to see that worked. As cliché as it sounds, something went horribly wrong. Hah, what a laugh. I'd call this a lot of words, but "wrong" is the understatement of the century. I don't know what happened, how it did, why it did, when it did, or what it exactly is. All I know is that all the air on earth is now toxic. It's an ill black color and covers the world killing all that inhale it. I'm not the only person alive, but I am the only person that can walk freely around what's left of our world. Why? I don't know. All I know is that the Kuragari (which is what I call it since there's no actual name for it) seems to do nothing to me. In fact…I sort of feel better when surrounded in it. I don't understand all the technicalities, but I've seen what it does to people, it's not pretty. It doesn't even faze me. The year is forgotten. I don't remember what it is. So once this is all said and done I plan on restarting the calendar at year one again. I also can't remember the names of continents, states, cities, or towns. So I rename them as I go. I'm currently in the continent in the north-west. I call it Hokkyokusei. It's where I currently reside. Why have I not left Hokkyokusei? Because what would be the point to leave an uncontrolled continent to go to another? Yes. We ("We" being humans) are not the only people inhabiting this planet anymore. We never really have been counting all the animals and everything. But all the animals have been infected, mutated and in layman's terms replaced. No matter what kind of animal they were. They've all mutated in different branches of these monsters I call the Bachiatari. They break into three branches: Kogane, Shiruba, and Kongouseki (Kogane being the weakest and Kongouseki being the strongest). Kogane are no problem, Shiruba are a little difficult, and I only battled a Kongouseki once. I don't even remember how I won. I guess the only good thing to come from an Armageddon is that everything is free. I have the most expensive guns I could find, a sword that always gets the job done, an axe that hacks through everything, and dusters (just in case I find myself empty-handed). How much did all of that cost? Over 10,000 I'm sure. How much did I pay for them? Nothing. Whatever I kill, I take to any shelters I can find, drop them off so local scientists can cleanse it, and the poor people can eat. Apparently after the Bachiatari inhale the Kuragari it solidifies and to make the food edible, all you have to do is cut the desirable meat out of the carcass. But enough about that. I've never been good with introductions and I've got some fighting to do. If you can hear me, then you must be up there watching my story. I no longer remember my original name. The survivors call me Shukensha. I like that." Says Shukensha as he drops from the empire state building, guns in hand, heading into a pile of Kogane.


End file.
